Mascostoso que un diamante y mas dañino que una dagadirecta al corazon
by Cerezito-Karla
Summary: -en serio, Sasuke no tienes por qué acompañarme... nos veremos luego -dije y en ese mismo momento su agarre se volvió más fuerte, me sorprendí de su fuerza mi mano, me gire y vi su cabeza gacha… abrí un poco mis ojos. -eso me dirás cada vez que nos veamos –inquirió y yo sin poder evitarlo solté el agarre y empecé a caminar lejos de él. De nuevo "nos veremos luego"...


Esto es lo que realmente siento al tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Cuando lo veo, mi corazón se acelera y empiezo a tener pensamientos incoherentes, protesto contra mi mente, pienso detalladamente en lo que le voy a decir, en mi expresión al decirlo, en las posibles formas en las que reaccionara y como daré batalla contra sus expresiones. Aunque sé que él no corresponderá mis sentimientos como yo lo deseo, pretendo sentirme feliz de que sólo sea mi amigo, pero eso es mentirme a mí misma, es como si tuviera un rico postre al lado siempre, viéndolo todos los días y no poder comerlo, es una gran tortura no poder tocarlo ni saborearlo. Él no está consciente de lo que siento y cada vez me siento más agotada, guardo mis sentimientos solo para mí y me encierro en un pensamiento absurdo y fatalista: "sólo amigos". Que idioteces las que pienso: verlo sonreír me alegra el día más de lo que pienso y eso me agobia, yo en realidad no quiero estar enamorada de él, pero él me atrae como un imán, cuando lo veo siento deseos de abrazarlo y que él me muestre su hermosa sonrisa, pero todo se daña, porque yo misma me freno, él no es mío y aunque por algún motivo quisiera que lo fuera, no he visto que en realidad desee corresponderme, quizá porque él ya tiene a alguien quien le gusta y no deja de pensar en ella.

Lastimosamente me duele mucho. No poder sentir el afecto como yo quiero que él lo sienta, simplemente soy una amiga más de todas las que tiene, eso es lo que soy para él.

Por esto empiezo a sentir odio hacia él. En realidad lo odio porque aún me gusta y eso me desubica tan rápido que ya no me defiendo tan bien como desearía.

¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvido y dejo que siga por su camino como con el resto de las personas? ... En realidad eso es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero cada vez que lo intento me encuentro con un detalle mínimo que hace que vea algo en el tan fascinante que casi duele estar a su lado, increíblemente atraíble y apetecible.

He pasado por esto repetidas veces.

Adivino, yo en este momento estoy enamorada de él y dentro de un tiempo ya no lo estaré. ¿¡En verdad es a esto a lo que llaman amor!? ¡Valla amor! Absurdo, increíblemente absurdo. Esa es mi mejor definición, detesto no poder enamorarme de una sola persona para siempre, detesto no poder ser correspondida, detesto con todas mis fuerzas que el amor sea tan poco condescendiente con las personas en el mundo. ¿Acaso no hay forma de ser feliz con la persona que uno ama para siempre o sólo son cuentos de hadas? Terrible pregunta. Al parecer nadie está a gusto con lo que posee, por estar mirando lo que no tiene. Tanto mujeres como hombres somos unos completos idiotas.

Definitivamente no hay forma de ser feliz en la vida con una persona a tu lado o al menos eso es lo que da a entender el amor con los estragos que hace en el mundo. Bufe.

Estúpido sentimiento.

Aún no se sí sea suficiente con tenerlo cerca o simplemente verlo de lejos, el punto se vuelve inestable, no sería tanto verlo de lejos pero siento que estuviera a unos 50 kilómetros. Empiezo a ver lo tedioso que se vuelve el amor para mí: primero porque soy una cobarde y segundo a este paso no voy a conseguir a alguien enserio, puras fantasías; podría escribir una escena romántica casi perfecta e imaginarme yo siendo la protagonista con un hombre realmente atento y cariñoso. Pero sólo es imaginación, nada más.

No he probado el amor realmente, prefiero no empezar para no tener que terminar, a mí las cosas, no me gusta dejarlas a medias. Así qué todo el mundo me dice que soy muy simple y yo respeto eso porque en realidad soy así, no me molesta, en lo absoluto, pero desearía tener un poco de valor y decirle: creo que me gustas, ¿no es mucho, verdad? Otra terrible pregunta. Es horrible que tú no puedas decirle las cosas que sientes a otra persona por miedo al rechazo, por alguna razón ciento que de todas las personas que me han gustado, no me han correspondido. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo, yo misma me niego a lo que llaman "las delicias del amor". La persona que me dijo que no fuera tan miedosa con el amor que algún día tendría que enamorarme, no sabe lo que me dijo... ¿¡Acaso me cree idiota!? ¡Por supuesto que sé que algún día me enamorare!, pero si lo pienso, puedo evitarlo hasta que ya sea realmente imposible, que vea a esa persona y ponga una sonrisa idiota y sobrevalorada, que él tenga todo tipo de efecto, que realmente cada vez que lo vea: sienta mi cara arder, mis manos moverse, mis músculos tensarse y mi respiración agitarse, sentir mis pensamientos enredados, que hablé de cosas idiotas e incoherentes, que pueda reírme con él, que pueda confiar en él, que todo sea "color rosa" sin contar que mi corazón quiera salirse de una sola vez, que crea que no hay otro como el, que sea el único y no más.

Eso va a ser más difícil que conseguir dinero. ¡Increíble! El amor es más costoso que un diamante y más dañino que una daga directa al corazón.


End file.
